


Самый первый триббл

by KisVani



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani





	Самый первый триббл

Вначале не было ничего, но было и все. В бесконечности, которую еще не было кому так называть, появилась мысль. Она была бесконечно мала и бесконечно велика. Она существовала и осознавала свое существование, это и было главным.  
Не было понятия времени, некому было считать время по ударам своего сердца или понимать его, оттого невозможно сказать, сколько прошло до того, как мысль перестала быть одинокой. Это была одна и та же мысль, но разбивающаяся на бесконечное число новых, таких же, как она, но совершенно иных.   
Наступил момент, в котором мысли перестали быть мыслями. Они стали частицами. Звездами и туманностями, планетами и астероидами. Из осознания существования каждой из них родилось то, что мы называем Вселенной.  
Но Вселенная не была живой. В ней сталкивались камни и энергия кружила повсюду бесцельно. Мир существовал сам по себе, и мысли в нем не были продуктивными, они остановились на создании и осознании того, что было вокруг. Но так не могло продолжаться вечно потому что, хотя некому было говорить о времени, оно существовало. Оно шло и остановить его было невозможно. Так из мыслей зародилось нечто, что не напоминало ничего из существовавшего прежде. Нечто позже назвали жизнью.  
Малые существа, которые копошились в океанах, растения и животные, что позже вышли на сушу, улетели в небо или поселились в космической пустоте.  
Одно созданное порождало другое, пока не воплотилось в единственном…. Нечто существующее, живое, осознающее, нечто способное порождать другое, нечто, являющее собой воплощение первоначальной мысли и повторяющее прежнее живое, но уже другое. Это являло собой ту мысль, что всегда была одинока и никогда не может быть одна, потому что становится началом для бесконечного числа других мыслей, подобных ей.  
Существо появилось и осознало себя, осознало свои желания и осознало мир вокруг. И произнесло то, что стало первым звуком, который издало первое обладающее сознанием существо в целой Вселенной. И звуком этим было: «Курлык».


End file.
